Blanco
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: James Sirius Potter es como el color blanco. Caprichoso, inocente, egoísta, fresco y virgen.
1. Capricho

**Blanco**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Capricho**

James es una persona caprichosa.

Lorcan lo sabe más que nadie y de igual modo le quiere.

Existen ocasiones donde le resulta imposible negarse a una de sus ocurrencias. Al perderse en el mar avellana que son sus ojos y en su sonrisa cómplice, no puede hacer otra cosa que seguirle a dondequiera que se dirija.

Pero hay otros momentos donde James le saca completamente de quicio. No es un chico que sepa aceptar un _no _como respuesta.

—No tienes razones para negarte.

Lorcan alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué no tengo razón para negarme? —repite de forma mecánica—. Una tormenta se desata fuera del castillo.

—Solamente son unas pocas gotas.

Un relámpago plateado ilumina la estancia.

—No pienso salir a jugar Quidditch en medio de la tormenta.

—Tienes miedo.

—No tengo miedo. Solamente no quiero coger una pulmonía o algo parecido, para después tener que perderme el partido de Ravenclaw.

Y por más que James protesta, le amenaza con que no volverá a hablar y que es el peor novio del mundo; Lorcan se mantiene firme en su posición.

Él puede ser más caprichoso e intransigente de lo que James piensa.


	2. Inocencia

**Blanco**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Inocencia**

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Lorcan sorprende a James con el ojo pegazo al picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano Lysander.

—Tratando de espiar.

—No es que me moleste el hecho que te interese mi hermano gemelo, en absoluto, pero creo que no es correcto espiar a las personas sin su consentimiento.

James suelta un bufido.

—No estoy espiando a tu hermano por ese motivo —hace un ademán con la mano—. Además, me mantienes muy satisfecho como para querer buscar otro trasero.

—Me siento halagado por saber que satisfago cada una de tus necesidades sexuales.

—Estoy espiando a Lysander porque se encuentra con Hugo y mi primo gime de una manera preocupante. Seguro que está enfermo o se siente mal del estómago.

Lorcan rueda los ojos.

—A veces resultas tan adorablemente inocente, James. A Hugo no le sucede nada en particular.

«Solamente está disfrutando de un buen polvo.»

—Tú no le conoces como yo, puede estar necesitando ayuda y yo estoy aquí hablando contigo.

—Te aseguro que la única ayuda que tu primo necesita en esté momento es la de Lysander.

Su inocencia es muy graciosa en ocasiones como esa.


	3. Egoísmo

**Blanco**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Egoísmo**

Su vaso ya no contiene más cerveza de mantequilla. Lorcan se bebe el último sorbo que le queda y revisa sus bolsillos en busca de algún galeón que le permita encargar otra cerveza.

Entonces recuerda que su dinero lo tiene Lysander y que su hermano anda metido en alguna tienda de animales o algo similar. Maldice y observa el vaso de James que se encuentra a pocos centímetros de su brazo.

—¿Me das un poco?

James rodea el vaso con todo su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerlo de una amenaza invisible.

—¡No! Tú tienes tu vaso y yo tengo el mió. ¡Aléjate de él!

—Has tomado suficiente, James. Es hora de regresar a casa.

—¿Qué yo he tomado mucho? Solamente es el tercer vaso que estoy tomando. Aún tengo espacio para más.

—Eso es mentira. Es el séptimo vaso de cerveza que tomas y ya estás borracho.

—¡Yo no estoy borracho!

—Discutir contigo cuando has bebido es como discutir con un niño de dos años.

—¡No estoy borracho, no tanto como imaginas!

Intenta ponerse de pie pero se tambalea. Apura el vaso de cerveza y pronto lo escupe en el suelo del bar.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan egoísta. No hubieras vomitado si me hubieras dado la última cerveza.


	4. Frescura

**Blanco**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Frescura**

Besar a James es como beber agua de un manantial.

Sus labios con húmedos y al mismo tiempo son frescos. A Lorcan le gusta besarle porque se siente revitalizado. Es algo extraño de explicar pero así lo siente y no es capaz de hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Me has mordido el labio.

Quizás puede cambiarlo si James sigue haciendo comentarios de ese tipo.

—Y tú me has dejado saliva en toda la boca.

—Porque la abres demasiado. A veces tu boca me da miedo.

—¿Cómo qué mi boca te da miedo?

—Es que es muy grande. Tienes los labios muy gruesos.

—Lo que pasa es que tus labios son muy pequeños.

—¡Mis labios son perfectos!

—Son demasiado delgados y se pierden —dice para conseguir que se enfurezca por completo—. Además que no sabes besar.

—Atrévete a repetirlo.

—No sabes besar, James. Es una realidad que deberías asumir.

Se pone de pie y comienza a andar a zancadas.

—¡No me vuelvas a hablar, Scamander!

—Solamente era una broma.

La frescura de James es un arma de doble filo.

A veces puede reaccionar con la risa y otras con el enfado.


	5. Virginidad

**Blanco**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Virginidad**

Siente la erección golpeando contra el género de sus pantalones. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo permanece acumulada en la parte sur de su anatomía, contiene la respiración por un instante y sus mejillas se vuelven de color rosado.

Lorcan está muy excitado.

Desde hace más de media hora se encuentra en la habitación de James, mientras se besan de una manera para nada decorosa. Pero el problema es que su novio no muestra ninguna intención de ir más allá del contacto de sus bocas.

Por lo que Lorcan cuela su mano a través su ropa interior.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

James da un salto hacia atrás, alejando al chico de su cuerpo y se arregla la ropa desordenada.

—Te estoy tocando.

—¿Y por qué haces eso?

—Porque eres mi novio y te deseo.

Le esquiva la mirada y se sienta con las piernas abiertas en el borde de la cama.

—Me parece que es muy deprisa para tratar de hacerlo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo, James. Solamente te estoy tocando.

—Quiero mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Lorcan. Seré virgen hasta que nos casemos.

Quiere llorar por la broma de mal gusto.


End file.
